wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Sour Bill
Sour Bill is the fourth antagonist of Wreck-It Ralph, and King Candy's former personal advisor and majordomo. At the end of the movie, after all Sugar Rush citizens regain their memories, he reforms his ways and becomes Vanellope's advisor. Official Bios Sour Bill: A Tiny Little Ball of Unsweetness "As King Candy's diminutive henchman, Sour Bill is often left to handle the stickier situations—but this long-faced little ball isn't exactly happy about his depressing duties." "Sour Bill is King Candy's personal lackey. True to his name, he has a sour disposition and doesn't care for his king very much; likely obeying him more out of fear than anything else." Appearance Sour Bill is a small, green candy ball that resembles a sour ball. He has large, round, green eyes characterized by their heavy lids and dark, baggy circles; this gives him a perpetually tired and worn look. His mouth is small and often frowning. Sour Bill has small, jellybean-like arms and legs that are detatched and float independently from his body. He also used various hand-held items to assist King Candy. He uses items such as: the microphone, for introducing King Candy, the lollipop, for fanning King Candy, the rope, for holding King Candy while he was in the code room, and the pan and duster for cleaning the remains of the broken Candy Kart. He wore a white hat briefly in the film, when cleaning up the destroyed remains of the Candy Kart. Memorable Quotes *''"Mmmkay..."'' *''"Citizens of Sugar Rush... All hail the rightful ruler... King Candy."'' *''"Wreck-It Ralph?! Shoulda locked HIM up when we had the chance!'' *''"Uhhh... "'' *''"You wouldn't ... Ugh! It's like sandpaper!"'' *''"I'll take it to my grave!"'' *"Okay I'll talk, I"LL TALK..." *"All hail the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush, Princess Vanellope." *"Vanellope was a real racer but King Candy tried to delete her code!" *''"No no no! I swear, I don't know! He literally locked up our memories and I cannot remember- nobody can!"'' Personality Sour Bill takes on an extremely melancholy disposition, often talking with a monotone voice with little to no facial expressions. Despite this, however, he was extremely loyal to King Candy until he redeemed himself. He tends to complain often, but doesn't take much action for it. Only when he is confronted by Ralph and the possibility of being eaten does Sour Bill begin to exhibit sincere signs of fear and concern. Although he's quite steadfast at first, he quickly breaks down and starts sobbing uncontrollably from the pressure. He is very sour and lazy. Trivia * Sour Bill is likely a sour lime or green apple flavour due to his color. * Ralph is supposedly the only character who has tasted his sour flavour ("Oh, they call you Sour Bill for a reason!") because Ralph stuck him in his mouth to torture him when he was trying to find out why Vanellope wasn't allowed to race. * When Ralph said "I wonder how many licks it'll take to get to your center" to Sour Bill, it was possibly a reference to the Tootsie Pop commercial. * Sour Bill seems to be apathetic about who is in charge of Sugar Rush. At first, this seems to be because he doesn't like King Candy, but he doesn't seem to care even when Vanellope is revealed to be the real princess, appearing bored as he announces her the sovereign. * It is possible that his design may be a reference to Rayman, who also has hands and feet which are not attached to his body, despite them acting as if they are, thus calling Sour Bill a limbless sour candy. * King Candy comments to Sour Bill, "You're in charge of the castle until I get back!", hinting that he might the second in command when the monarch is out racing or doing other errands. Gallery For images of Sour Bill, click here. Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Males Category:Secondary Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Sugar Rush Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Humanoid Characters